heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Berserk Button
Don't be fooled with people whom seemingly possesses mild temper, as certain insult turned out causing them releasing an apocalyptic and fiery temper no matter how good they able to maintain the composures! Berserk Button is the term about the part of an individual's personality where they would lashed out (usually violently) should proper insult inflicted on them. It doesn't matter how good they maintain their temper, as there would be some limitations in the situation where they need to maintain their patience or composure over the situation that potentially provoke them to release their anger. The trigger for them to release their wrath could be anything, from weight issues, family, or even something that looked trivial in your point of view. Once triggered, they would instantly goes ballistic, flying into a screaming, frothing, sometimes apocalyptic wrath where should his ballistic rage was on extreme level, it would be wise to stay out of his/her way until his/her mood swings surpass where it's safe to apologizing. Sometimes, the hero or someone the hero loves can hit his or her berserk button to break down a door, fight the villain, or give that person courage. Or, when the antagonist hurts the hero, usually by insulting or tormenting him, that can lead to hitting it. Examples *Don't call Alvin and Simon's little brother Theodore the fatty ratty, or they'll go all beat you into pulp. *Marty McFly insists, "Nobody... calls me... chicken!" - a behavior he only starts to exhibit in the second film when standing up to Griff Tannen. *In Space Jam, Lola Bunny goes into a basket-busting frenzy whenever anyone calls her "Doll." *In 2002's Spider-Man film, during his Villainous Breakdown, Green Goblin recklessly hits Peter/Spidey's Berserk Button as he lashed out on the hero when he says exactly what he's gonna do to Mary-Jane after he kills Peter in retaliation of failed to have him forced to watch either MJ or a trolley of children died in front of him, which turned out to be his undoing. *Never, ever, ever insult Harry Potter's deceased parents or it won't end well for you. *Luke's Berserk Button is turned out to be his revealed sister Leia, who is the only family he has left: When he is trying to keep his anger in check to avoid falling to The Dark Side in the fight against his fallen father Vader, Vader threatens to convince her to the Dark Side should he never embrace The Dark Side. As result, Luke ended up retaliate by cutting the fallen Jedi's arm and left him on his mercy. *Francis is a male ladybug who doesn't take kindly to people assuming all ladybugs are female. The fact that his name is gender-neutral doesn't help. *Iago really didn't like playing the part of the dumb animal for one particular reason. "Polly want a cracker?" *Disgust hits Anger's berserk button so he can burn a hole in the window so Joy and Sadness can climb inside and save Riley. *Don't ever call Edward Eric shorty or else. *In An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Tiger goes into a blind fury after Chula threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon *Don't take advantage of SpongeBob's hospitality, Squidward had to learn this the hard way, and so does Mr. Krabs. *Whatever you do, don't insult or make fun of Texas within Sandy's hearing range, SpongeBob and Patrick ended up having to learn the hard way. *Never call Patrick "tubby", or "Rick". It will not end well for you. *Indiana Jones does NOT like being call "Junior". *Lori Loud threatens to turn her brother Lincoln Loud into a human pretzel when he accidentally enters her room while playing a VR game. *King Kong will not ''approve of anyone threatening Ann Darrow. The Vastatosaurus Rexes learned this the hard way. *If there's anything the Indominus Rex should've learned, it's to not intrude on Rexy's territory and threaten her rule over Isla Nublar. *Angry Video Game Nerd has plenty, such as... **Bats appearing in the game he reviews. **Games without pause features, or continues, especially if the game combines that with one-hit kills or only having one life in the whole game. **Laying eyes on the LJN logo. **Game cartridges without end labels. **Loading times. **AC adapters with built-in prongs. **Overly cryptic puzzles. **Any games that has annoying design element. **Long passwords. **Games with inconsistent or unfair rules. **When ROB the robot threatens to replace all the bad games he reviewed in the past with Gyromite and Stack-Up, he flew into a determined fury and defeated the evil robot into a titanic battle. **Games with bad and/or awkward control schemes. **How lacking in depth a game is. **Having the music continue when the game is paused, although this is a minor one. *Whatever you do, keep your hands OFF of Yang Xiao Long's hair. *Nostalgia Critic is driven to borderline psychopathic rage when he sees the Bat Credit Card in Batman & Robin. *Don't even think of mentioning or making fun Achilles' heel around Phil. Quotes Gallery bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.jpg|Francis pissed off for constantly being mistaken for a lady and gets into a fierce argument with some flies. Patrick rage.png|Patrick flying into a rage after SpongeBob calls him "tubby." Nemi raging at Ofelia.png|Nemi Montoya raging at Ofelia Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after finding out his brother lost Angelica. Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage after Maggie removes her hat, allowing her to bust them out of their prison. Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged at Arrow for being called a reject. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Tiger growling with rage at Chula after he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. Benjamin Mee's raging breakdown.png|Benjamin Mee's bersek button, telling Dylan Mee that it's a good dream, got cool animals in it and really good people. IMG_0400.GIF|Edward Elric berserk button when someone calls him shrimp, shorty, or little John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted, who still believes that he is a real teddy bear. tumblr_mdoyzx27iG1r94e9jo2_500.gif|Lola Bunny's berserk button is hit when Bugs calls her "doll." Dan mad at Alice.PNG|Dan's bersek button and grabbing Alice by shouting, "WHO ARE YOU?!?". 9WUYqrM.gif|Chi-Chi's Berserk Button when Marron her call grandmother. Michael gets angry.PNG|Michael lashes at his girlfriend, Jenna in the house and he starts to yell and curse at her, and then he storms out of the house. He yells in a savage bersek, as Chris has sex with him and Rachel for punishing them both. Jeffery Ridgway, Sr. yells at Jesse about getting a job.PNG|Jeffery Ridgway, Sr. lashes at his son, Jesse Ridgway about getting a job and he destroys his video games and Wii U. He becomes a savage psycho father, when he and his cameraman, Corn has time for punishing them both. Drake Parker getting mad.PNG|Drake Parker's bersek button, and yells at Josh Nichols after the foam finger argument by shouting, "I'm moving out!". Tom Solomon's freakout.png|Tom Solomon's bersek button, freaking out over Violet by yelling "I HATE IT! I HATE IT!". Will Hunting flipping out in rage.PNG|Will Hunting's bersek button, pushes and yells at Skylar and curses at her, before telling her that he doesn't love him. File:Lightning's rage about re-fixing the road.jpg|Lightning McQueen's berserk button, ranting about being stranded in Radiator Springs and re-fixing the road. File:Buttercup_punching_Manboy.png|Buttercup's berserk button, furiously attacks Manboy for calling her "Princess". Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Healing